


on the second day of christmas

by Phaenna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Chewy is Arkadia's dog, Christmas, Dad!Kane, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Season 4 AU, Skyparents, The world isn't going to end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaenna/pseuds/Phaenna
Summary: Marcus had found a little Christmas gift for Abby at Polis' market. It was actually a surprise but, well... The kids happened.Alternatively, the one where Marcus and Abby are parenting a whole bunch of kids, a dog, and will probably document everything with selfies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the Kabby Holiday Countdown. Today's prompt was “My True Love Gave To Me…”
> 
> This is set after the season 3 finale, but I'm ignoring all the apocalypse story-line for the sake of some happiness in midst of their second Christmas in the ground.
> 
> Also, I'm so very sorry for any mistakes you may find down there. English is not my first language and I'm uploading this without being beta-ed.

She had never expected those four words to fall out of his mouth.

“I have a surprise.”

Indeed he had; Marcus never failed to surprise her, either with words or with actions. But this time his eyes were sparkling in a way that left her wondering what the heck was all of that about. Behind him, almost hidden by the half-closed door of the Chancellor’s office, were Raven and Bellamy. Abby raised an eyebrow and waited a few moments before talking, getting lost in his eyes. It was great to see something else than fear; it was _wonderful_ to see excitement and, dare she say it, fun.

“A surprise?” Abby finally had to ask. Marcus smirked but said nothing, still staring at her.

“Let me interrupt your shameless eye-fucking for a second,” Raven chimed in with a smile. At that, Bellamy elbowed her hard and Abby glared at her. She didn’t mind. “The surprise isn’t Kane’s. Well, it _is_ ,” she corrected herself before Marcus could say outloud he was the one who had found the thing in question, “but it wouldn’t be working if it weren’t for me. So, praise Raven and thank her this Christmas eve with some moonshine, please and thank you.”

Everyone had to repress an eye-roll at Raven’s words.

“What wouldn’t be working? What’s going on?” Abby was both confused and slightly worried about the whole surprise thing. It could be anything, and their smirks were making her imagination fly to not-so-good places. “Please tell me it’s not a dog _again_ ,” she pleaded, although it didn’t make sense for Raven to fix a dog.

A few weeks ago, Marcus had lead one of the last hunt parties before the winter. Some of the kids that weren’t in the Guard went with them, Clarke included, for a little camping fun now that they could. Abby was delighted they were able to have fun and be teens once again, but her happiness diluted when they returned.

She first heard about it from Murphy, smirking and shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe what he had just seen. When Abby questioned him, he just nodded to the door of  Medical, and when she went over there her heart stopped for a second. Clarke, Jasper and Raven were oohing over a tiny ball of yellow fluff. “ _What do you think of Chewy, mom?_ ” Clarke had asked her, before Abby could stroll over where Marcus was and give him a lecture on wild animals, viruses and all kinds of illnesses they weren’t prepared to fight. But in the end, the dog had won her heart the same way he had done with everyone in Arkadia.

“It’s definitely not another dog,” Bellamy reassured her, smiling at the memory of an almost terrified Kane when they first heard Abby’s reprimand about Chewy.

“Nor another car,” Raven had to say, knowing how very little fond Abby was for the vehicles she loved so much.

“So, is anyone going to tell me what the…?”

But before Abby could continue, Clarke and Octavia’s voices were heard overlapping themselves with excitement.

“Mom! Has Marcus shown you the camera already?”

Oh.

So _that_ was the surprise. Where had they found an actual working ―or at least an easily-repairable― camera?

In the Ark, photographs were not a common thing. The government had security cameras, of course, and most of the tablets had a little low-quality camera attached, but they were mostly used for work. In fact, Abby remembered only four printed photographs decorating her quarters in the Ark. The first of them was one from her wedding day; Abby’s hair was up in a braided bun, keeping it away from the backless beige dress Jake’s grandmother had wore in her wedding day. She was smiling like it was the happiest day of her life ―and probably till that point, it had been―, watching carefully the way Jake was tying his faded blue tie around his neck. The second was the very moment Clarke was put on her chest, seconds after being born; a tired smile adorning both her and Jake’s faces, after endless hours of labor and quite a few pushes. The third was one she would’ve never printed if it weren’t in that context: it was Clarke’s mugshot, the only picture they had taken before throwing her into the Sky Box, the same one they used later for monitoring the Hundred’s vitals. Abby knew, at that moment, it was the last possibility she may have printing a picture of a teenage Clarke.

Marcus groaned at the question, glaring at the girls in front of them and shaking Abby out of her own memories.

“It was a _surprise_ , Clarke,” he said, but there was no way he could be angry with her, given the wide smile she was giving him. Since the girl had came home for good, and Abby told her about her incipient relationship with Marcus, the two of them had been growing closer and closer. Marcus’ eyes could only held affection for Clarke at that moment, making Abby’s heart swell.

“Well, now that the cat’s out of the bag… Where is that damned camera?” Abby asked, feeling herself smiling from ear to ear. “Let’s better put it to good use and take some selfies.”

The kids laughed, and Marcus finally gave the light blue camera to her, stealing a quick kiss from her lips, making everyone laugh louder.

“Merry Christmas, Abby,” he whispered over her mouth, and she cupped his cheeks, pulling him in for another kiss.

Merry Christmas, indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check the #12daysofKabbyChristmas in both Twitter and Tumblr for every aesthetic I'm doing about it. The plan is to keep uploading little fics and aesthetics about them till December 31st.  
> Merry Kabb-mas!


End file.
